When a Cat Falls
by Cuna999
Summary: -OneShot- .:Amuto fluff:. So it's always Ikuto catching Amu, because she's always falling. But for once, it's vice versa.


**Writer's Notes: **I have NO CLUE how I came up with this…but it's here. So it's kind of weird, I guess.

It's kind of pointless, too, I guess…but…whatever.

-

-

-

Cats have great balance. They can walk on high walls without falling and can jump from high walls without a scratch.

Cats do not fall.

-

-

-

The almost-black sky twinkled with glittering stars as the moon glowed white.

Ikuto sighed as his character transformation with Yoru became undone.

They had gotten rid of another X egg.

"Are you alright, nya? You haven't been looking too good recently, nya." Yoru said, flying around Ikuto.

Ikuto said nothing and continued to walk.

Yoru watched as his owner's figure disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Nya…then I guess I'll go play."

* * *

"Amu-chan…I'm hungry…" Ran whined, floating lifelessly around the Joker.

"Can't you ask Suu to make something? I have to do my homework…"

"Amu-chan, there's nothing in your refrigerator…" Suu told her.

Amu sighed.

"This is why Papa shouldn't try to cook. Mama's away on a business trip, so…"

"Amu-chan…" Her three characters said, playing the guilt trip.

"…"

Amu stared at them a moment before giving in.

"Fine. You're hungry, right? I'll go shopping."

She turned away, slightly embarrassed. If she was her stubborn 'Cool and Spicy' character, she would have probably refused. But these were her charas, one of the few people she could act herself with.

"All right!!"

* * *

Ikuto walked gracefully on top of a thin wall.

He stopped, thinking.

The time he brought Amu to the amusement park, he had her walk on a wall similar to this.

She was always falling from high places, and it was him who was always catching her.

He smirked lightly and continued to walk, his breathing getting slightly heavier with each step.

* * *

"Let's see…they wanted omelets…eggs, milk…I should probably get some vegetables too…" Amu mumbled to herself as she picked out all sorts of produce, placing them in a shopping basket.

As she finished, she paid the cashier and left the supermarket.

She sighed.

"This is kind of heavy…"

* * *

As Amu walked, she stared at the sky, smiling.

She loved the night sky.

_Huff…huff…_

"Eh?"

She could hear something, or someone breathing heavily.

She ran forward, stopping as she saw someone on top of the brick wall.

_The only person who walks on walls…_

"Ikuto?!"

The catlike boy turned to look at her.

"Amu?"

_He doesn't look too good…_

And suddenly, a wave of dizziness came over him and he…

_Cats do not fall._

…Fell.

"EHHHH?!" Amu yelled, as she toppled over, Ikuto slamming into her from above.

"Ouch…"

"Itai…"

Ikuto groaned, rubbing his head.

"Y-You're…heavy…" Amu choked out.

Ikuto took a a minute to realize what had happened, and how Amu was somehow under him.

He smirked and turned over, so that they were in a very awkward situation.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu spluttered, turning a crimson red.

Ikuto inwardly laughed.

He stood back up and smirked again.

"You're turning red again…perverted little kid."

The Joker turned even redder if that was possible and threw something at him.

"You jerk! I was worried for nothing!!"

She picked up her grocery bags which she had dropped before and ran.

Ikuto took a look at what she had thrown at him.

_Medicine._

She had only bought it because she ran out, but…

Ikuto smiled.

It was always him who caught her.

And although it was more of an accident, and it was more her supporting his fall...but,

She had caught him this time.

Like an angel sent to save him.

-

-

-

* * *

**Writer's End Notes: **Well…yeah. That was really random.

So it was more fluff, I guess...

When I wrote that her charas were one of the few people she could be herself with, the other people are Ikuto, and the Guardians...although she acts 'Cool and Spicy' sometimes around them, too...

I mostly used the stuff from the Anime, because Amu doesn't fall as much in the manga. XD

Ahaha...

It's my first time writing a Shugo Chara! FanFic so they might be OOC since I'm used to writing Gakuen Alice fanfics…

Well, I hope you liked it? If not I'm sorry for wasting you time.

:D


End file.
